


Roots

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (plant like tentacle monster), Other, Oviposition, Sounding, Sticky Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point Kup has got to stop getting stuck on planets especially ones with frisky plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel well at all!  
> So I write some tentacle Kup because I have wanted it for a while!  
> It's probably not that great  
> -throws confetti-

Kup brought his fist down on the sparking console in a failed attempt to get it to stop its fussing and function. This had hardly been the first time he had taken a ship with questionable running capability and have it fall and strand him someplace he would rather not be. If he was younger or with other bots maybe he would have panicked and maybe his cadets would have also panicked but now that he was alone it hardly fazed him. He hadn't really been in a rush to get to his destination anyway and this was just an unfortunate setback.

            "Fragging scrap pile." A hard kick to the underside panel, and Kup fall back into the captain’s chair. He had been lucky enough to land on, what his scanners read as a sprouting planet. Any life forms that were here would probably be too primitive to know what Kup was or even care. As long as he kept his distance from ones that were too large or looked dangerous he should be fine. For the most part the planet seemed to be covered in thick vegetation. His ship had come down hard in a patch of trees and he was more than certain the outside wings had been badly damaged. Nothing a patch job couldn't fix though, getting power back was the real issue. If he could get enough juice out of the ship to send an SOS signal he was sure a ship would come and pick up his sorry aft from the mud. The matter of the fact now was getting the energy to do so.

            Slumping in his chair, Kup pulled his cigar from his mouth and blew out a thick cloud of smoke. He watched it dissipate and waft about while he sat in silence. It took him a good half hour to finally put himself into gear to tear apart the bottom panel of the ship’s control system.

            Rerouting cables and cutting off non-essential processes, he managed to get a little bit of power to get the lights to flicker on and off. He wished it was enough to keep them on completely but he couldn't be picky. He just hoped it was strong enough to send a signal or he was looking to be stuck here a while.

            A morse code message was easy enough to tap out asking for assistance and play on a loop. Hopefully a passing Autobot ship would hear it and lock onto his ship. Now it just happened to be a matter of waiting around until somebody showed up.

            Kup stepped outside the ship, having to kick the airlock door down due to the fact a tree had jammed it on impact. As he kicked it off its hinges and made his way outside, he brushed himself and turned to face the ship.

            Sadly, it was just as bad as he had thought. The damage to the hull was near impossible to fix on his own with the limited tools he had. Not to mention one of the wings had been taken clean off, no doubt having lost a fight with a tree on the way down. Whatever hope he had of repairing the ship and getting off world before help came was dying quickly.

            A gruff grunt and Kup put his fists on his hips and turned to the woods around him. He definitely didn't land in a clearing and his ship was unfortunately hidden. Or maybe it was fortunate in case any con ship caught onto his signal and did a sweep. Regardless, it was pointless staying around the ship. If help came they would easily be able to detect Kup’s heat signature and follow him and he was sure he would notice a ship entering the atmosphere if it came down. So no point in just standing around feeling sorry for himself, might as well go out and explore while he could.

            "This will make a good new story to tell the boys." Climbing up out of the small crater his ship had made, Kup pulled himself along the incline and looked out over the horizon. No surprise, nothing but trees and maybe a possible opening in the distance. It seemed like quite a walk, but he had nothing better to do so, why not.

            Making his way in that direction, he stopped once in awhile to admire the growth all around. Odd little mushrooms and weeds were scattered randomly by the bottoms of trees. Little bugs scurried all around and sometimes even over his peds. Some even met the unfortunate fate of the underside of his ped when he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. A few times he had been startled by the bushes rustling but each time it had been some sort of bird squawking at him for getting to close to its nest. He kept on his way, leaving the animals to their business and only stopping to pick some flowers he seemed to fancy.

            They were a sweet cream color and smelt just as nice as they looked. He spun the stem between two servos and kept pressing it to his nose randomly as he walked. Only when he got to the edge of the woods did he toss it aside and look down.

            The opening wasn't as large as he thought. It seemed to be just a small secluded spot with a perfectly round center. He squinted, making out large roots which were no doubt from the trees around and what looked to be thick patches of grass.

            Seemed to be a nice spot to take a break, at least for now. Hopefully if he kept walking he could find a river or some form of water and rinse himself off as his legs were already coated with a thin layer of grime.

            Sliding down to the open area, Kup moved himself over to one of the thick roots and sat himself against it. Ah yes, that felt much better. His joints creaked and he rubbed his side. The landing hadn't been kind on his frame, not that he was gravely wounded but he sure wouldn't mind an oil bath right about now.

            Moving his cigar to the side of his mouth, smoke puffed out the sides of his vents. He dimmed his optics focusing on a low energy ping that had been flashing on the corner of his hud to remind him how hungry he was. Fortunately for him he had some energon treats in his subspace. Rung had given him a small case to keep energon sticks in a long time ago, and he was thankful for it as it had been handy and kept snacks fresh.

            Reaching around to his subspace, Kup fished out the small container and flipped the cap open. Shaking a few out into the palm of his hand, one bounced off and rolled to the ground. Without thinking too much about it, Kup turned to retrieve it. That was until he saw a thick little root like object squirming around in the energon sticks direction. It snagged it and curled around it like snake, absorbing it and feeling around for more.

            He wouldn't have been too shocked to find some weird little creature, but when the large root he had been leaning back against shifted behind him, he may have freaked out a bit.

            Pushing off, Kup fell forwards onto his hands and knees and dropped his box of treats. Sticks scattered all through the grass and as he got himself up to his feet he noticed the smaller root working its way around to collect the fallen pieces.

            For the most part it seemed to ignore him, more interested in the sweet treats until it ran out and searched for more. He could see some other little roots working around picking up pieces as well. Some moved over to his peds, touching him curiously and feeling his plating though making no hostile move against him even when he took a step back.

            "That's all I have, empty." He shrugged but the little roots kept poking at his feet. He could have sworn he heard the larger root he had been against peep and grumble. "Hmm?" The roots moved further up his peds, curling around his legs and tickling him a bit. He took another step back, the roots not trying to hold him, just curiously exploring. He wasn't sure it was supposed to feel as good as it did, considering the roots pushed into the joint of his hips and wiggled around. It loosened the joint, taking some of the pressure off that had been causing him to creak earlier.

            He took a step back, tripping over a root and falling hard on his aft. Smoke shooting from the sides of his vents from the impact. He rubbed his back again but his attention was more focused on the roots getting significantly more nosy and prodding at his panel. They were not forceful, just curious and interested in getting to the growing heat source behind.

            It was a little embarrassing that some random plant was getting him worked up enough that his valve swelled behind his panel, aching with need; he wasn't sure he wanted to resist his urge. He was going to be stuck here a while, why not indulge himself. The creature seemed to fancy him and wasn't hurting him in the slightest. It had been quite the opposite, as the more seams it dug itself into the better he felt.

            The roots tugged on him, sliding him a little closer to the larger root he had been leaning against earlier but just so more little roots could reach over. They tangled up his legs, coiling a little harder this time and more frantically pushing against his panel.

            "I'm going to regret this later." Snapping his panel back, both spike and valve introduced themselves to the open air. Lubricant that had built up behind the panel spilt all down his aft and stained the grass, suddenly drawing the attention of the roots.

            They all frantically scurried around the little puddle, absorbing it and wriggling in delight. The larger root grumbled and shifted again, the little roots around Kup latched onto him, pulling his legs apart a little more roughly now.

            "Easy!" Kup snapped but jumped in place when a single little root shot up his valve and pulled out. His plating expanded from the quick penetration and he felt his spinal strut prickle. The second time it did, he swore he would have bitten through his cigar if it had not felt as incredible as it had. The quick jabs nailed his ceiling node perfectly and he found himself pulling up the grass. "Nhn!" His hips jerked up but the roots curled around him harder, keeping him seated in place as they zipped one at a time in and out of his valve.

            Lubricant splattered all over the soft grass below his aft, and the quick pangs of pleasure had his systems boiling in moments. Each jerk made his legs jump and he had to let himself lay down before he fell down.

            He didn't spend much time on his back as the roots yanked him upward and he found himself hanging upside down.  His servo tips could just barely touch the grass and he internally kicked himself for letting himself get felt up by a plant.

            Oh but it felt so good.

Cheeks burning, the roots slipped and slid through his valve lips, coating him in his own fluids and causing them to stream downward onto his own spike which was standing proud. The roots didn't seem too keen on it but a few did wrap around it and pulsate, soaking up the heat.

            "F-frag." A pressure was against his external node, and it squeezed it so hard Kup’s frame arched in the air. It had been so long since he had gotten any kind of stimulation of any kind, making him a little over sensitive to even the lightest touch.

            I'm going to overload.

            He would feel it building in his belly faster than he had ever imagined. The sudden hotness and the pressure that was building in his groin and radiating through his hips and legs was unbearable. He tried to keep it at bay but that little root toying with him and the little ones taking turns zipping in and out of his valve was enough to have him gasping. Mouth open in a strangled cry, his valve clenched nearly on nothing, the roots currently working him over were far too small to get much friction from. In truth he had overloaded from just them jabbing his ceiling node so often.

            Transfluid gushed from his spike and the roots were frantic to catch it and absorbed it all, now significantly interested in his spike than before. One in particular made its way to the head and pressed to the little opening on Kup’s spike. Before he could protest it slipped right in and down the shaft, leaving Kup’s frame to freeze from the alien feeling.

            "Agh!~" What an odd sensation, certainly filling and bringing an all new pleasure to light as it worked up and down soaking up all it could and swelling to have Kup sobbing out in a surprised bliss.

            He almost hadn't noticed the roots working their way into his valve now. Several that had been idling around now moved forwards. Much larger than the small ones that had warmed him up, they started to slither past his valves warm folds and dive deep into his frame.

            Spots of color appeared all over his vision field as more and more slithered into him, stretching him farther than he thought he could ever go. His valve clenched down, soaking up all those roots that pulsed and wiggled inside. It was driving him insane how incredible it felt. Was it supposed to feel this good? This had been better than any interfacing he had for years. Despite being hung upside-down, the roots were kind to his frame, the one not working his equipment gently exploring his frame. They teased into seams and tangled into his wiring some even getting one of the knotted cables loose. Whether it was intentional or not, Kup was enjoying it and didn't want it to stop.

            The way they seemed to form a knot inside of him and drag themselves up and down had his systems reeling. His optics rolled back as an overload slammed into him without warning. His frame rattled, and the roots held onto him a little tighter as if they cared. As Kup’s arms swung below him, his hands curled to fists and some roots slithered their ways into his palms as if they wanted to be held.

            "NGN!" His valve spurt a clear fluid, the roots now pushing and pulling into him hard enough to bounce him in the air. He kicked and tossed his head back and forth until roots were pressing to his cheeks. They stroked tenderly as if to help him settle, some even pushing at his lips as if they wanted to get in but he shook them away. They wiggled in disappointment but didn't press the matter and continued to caress his cheek and even pull on his neck cables.

            Panting hard, Kup struggled to look up between his parted legs. His vision had been a bit blurry, still trying to recalibrate after the system overload but he did make out a thicker root then all the rest. It seemed to be waiting for all the roots currently thrusting in and out of his valve to evacuate before pressing itself against the swollen valve.

            It rubbed itself back and forth, patient, as the last of the roots slipped free and Kup whined at the empty void his valve now was. Though the rubbing root slipped down and nosed at his valve, breaching his valve ring and filling him up once more.

            Its thrust were deep and hard, making his optics roll back and stay back while drool dripped from the corners of his mouth. His peds curled at the feeling, and then something else.

            His valve swelled and expanded with a sudden rush of fluid the root deposited into the space. Had it overloaded as well? Not quite. Looking up he saw a strange knot moving through the root and headed for his valve.

            He felt his spark flutter as he realized it was going to be pushed into his valve and it looked significantly bigger than what he could take.

            "Hold on! H-hold on." His optics glossed over, whatever the fluid was inside of him was starting to tingle. Heat rolled through him and his arousal peaked again. As his head was back and he dangled in place, he felt whatever the knot was inside of the root pressed to his valve.

            Clenching his teeth, Kup gasped, feeling his valve ring strain apart as the mass was pushed into him. It hurt, but not as bad as he had first thought. Each time the root pulsed it would move down a little more and the base of whatever it was hurt the most. Kup sounded his discomfort and the roots were quick to fondle his spike and prod his outer node, settling him as the mass was pushed in and further pushed down until it rested at the top of his valve.

            He couldn't stop himself from overloading as the root withdraw and he was set down to convulse on the ground. He rolled from side to side like a turtle stuck on his back before his frame relaxed and he laid there, drained.

            The roots pulled away and left him be, sitting just a few feet from him as if waiting for something.

            Sitting himself up, Kup winced and noticed his stomach and lower plating was bulging out quite a bit. So much so he knew something had been left inside. Something he would have to get out. He was lucky it hadn't pushed into his chamber, it would take days to process it out. Since it had left it in his valve canal all he had to do was put a little effort into squeezing it out.

            Half dragging himself over to the larger root, he leaned back against it again and let his legs fall apart. Arms like jelly, he really had to haul one up and between his legs to press two servos to his outer node and start rubbing sloppy circles.  

            It was warm and sticky and he hadn't ever remembered himself becoming so wet before. He had expected the roots to drain him dry but they sat back and waited contently. He wasn't sure if it could see what he was doing but he could hear the big root behind him purring.

            "Could have... hahh... bought me a drink... Nnng.... first." The item in his valve shifted and it hurt enough to make him suck a breath in quickly. His hand swirled faster, and he let his head fall back, gasping at how good that felt.

            His free hand wandered to his spike and started to coax it up, squeezing it and keeping the pace slow so he could focus mostly on his valve.

            Whatever was inside shifted downwards and it dislodged a little faster when he expanded and contracted his inner walls.

            Fluids rushed out between his legs, and the roots moved over to soak them up. Some touched at his thighs, others wrapping around his arms but not stopping his movements.

            Steam wafted from the sides of Kup’s vents as he gasped, the mass working down to the middle of his valve and putting pressure on all sorts of lovely nodes. Lighting his sensor net up, he gasped in pleasure, his hips lurching into the ground and leaving a bit of an indent.

            "Frag! I-It's-" Digging his peds into the ground, he tucked his chin to his chest and gave a hard push with all his might. A searing pain followed by an overload that had him whining like a pleasure bot on heat, a mass popped free and plopped right into the grass.

            Wilting against the root, he looked down and had to resist the urge to facepalm. He was intelligent enough to recognize an egg when he saw one and this was certainly an egg, a big one. One that he just popped out. It was coated in a mix of the slime the root filled him with along with his own fluids.

            "Of all the piston blowing dimwittery-" As he was about to sit himself up more, there was a crackling over his com piece.

            "K... Kup?-" The voice was faint. "Kup... if you ca-" It kept cutting. "We are on our way to your sig-" He listened. "Be there shortly." It sounded like Ironfirst... or maybe it was Drift. It was hard to tell when your systems had been through several overloads.

            "I heard you loud and clear." He said back into the com. It would be at least a few hours before they touched down by his ship, so at least he could rest himself enough to pull himself back together.

            Panel closed, wiping his now very dirty frame off, Kup picked up the egg and moved it closer to the big root.

            "Take care of this for me, hmm?" He pulled some of the squirming little roots around the egg to protect it before standing and giving the big root a gentle pat. As he was about to turn and walk away, a little root hooked his foot and stopped him.

            The larger root whined, or at least he thought it did.

            "Alright... fine. I'll stay awhile." He sighed and sat back down against it. A few of the roots slithered up and rested in his lap and he for some reason started to pet them. "Since I'll be here a few more hours, how about a story? Hm?" The roots hummed against him, listening and settling as he started to talk and go on and on.

            It was odd making friends with a weird plant like creature, but it was content as it listened to him and Kup found an odd sense of happiness as he talked to it. So much so when he had finally left it he felt a pang of sorrow.

            Though he did make sure to mark the planet’s coordinates so he could return to it when he needed to be alone and have at least something to listen to him. Not to mention overload him again and again, with the little cost of having to pop out an egg at the end.

            It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> He names it Tenta.


End file.
